Rahkshi Legion
The Rahkshi Legion are a species of Rahkshi like beings living in the Mata Nui 2 robot that is orbiting Orentorus. History As part of the experiments carried out by the Great Beings to study lower life-forms and their reactions, the Great Beings created the Rahkshi and placed them inside the Mata Nui 2 robot as one of the many dangers the inhabitants will have to overcome. The Rahkshi slowly grew in numbers and then started to attack other regions. Southern Continent At some point the Rahkshi legion attacked Voya Nui, which in this version of Mata Nui, never split of its Continent. The inhabitants locked themselves inside a fortress and battled the Rahkshi with Kanoka Disc Launchers and Zamour-Sphere Launchers. The Matoran, along with two Toa Tayron and kanihk, managed to hold the Rahkshi at bay for a while but eventually the combined efforts or Shattering and Plasma Rahkshi broke down the walls. Toa Tayron left the fortress and battled the Rahkshi but was killed. Once inside, the Rahkshi destroyed everything and killed all the Matoran apart from a few who escaped. Toa Kanihk covered the Matoran as they escaped but was hit by a blast from a Fear Rahkshi and abandoned the Matoran as he fled in fear. Nothern Continent It is known that the Rahkshi also made attacks on the village that Vahlnu lived in but they never attacked with the force that they did in the Southern Continent. Metru Nui It is believed that, once they are strong enough, the Rahkshi Legion shall march upon Metru Nui. Why they want to do this, or why they are so aggressive to others is unkown, but it was probably programmed into them by the rogue Great Beings. Biological factors These Rahkshi are similar to those that lived in the Matoran Universe. However they tend to have either only one blade on their staffs or a larger one at one end. They are also bigger and more Toa-like in build. These Rahkshi are also controlled by Kraata, but the Kraata are not made by Makuta, as Mata Nui 2 never had time to create the Makuta before he malfunctioned. These Kraata are instead created by the Queen Rahkshi in the Southern Island Chains. They are far more intelligent than the Matoran Universe Rahkshi. Some can even speak. The Rahkahi Legion is controlled by the Queen, but they do still seem to be able to think for themselves, therefore it is unknown whether killing the Queen will affect the Legion. The Queen The Queen Rahkshi lives in the Southern Island Chains. She is the biggest of the Rahkshi. The Queen gives birth to several Kraata at a time. She then either puts them into Rahkshi armour or into Energized Protodermis to create more Rahkshi. The Queen is like a Queen Bee. She can control the Rahkshi Legion with her mind. She also has strong telepathic powers and can attack an opponent's mind. She carries a staff which can fire a beam, from the green crystal on it, which will revert whatever it strikes back into atoms. It is unkown if more Queens can be created from Kraata or if killing the queen would stop the entire Legion as she controls them. It is known that there is only one Queen at the moment so killing her would mean no more Rahkshi. The Queen is capable of speaking the Matoran language. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Images Fear Rahkshi.jpg|Rahkshi of Fear Teleporting Rahkshi.jpg|Rahkshi of Teleportation Red gold Rahkshi.jpg|Rahkshi of Chameleon Queen Rahkshi zoomed in.jpg|Queen Rahkshi Queen Rahkshi.jpg|Queen Rahkshi side view